


ten times they kissed (and one time they didn't)

by halogensleep



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Charlynch - Freeform, Charlynch Romance, Cute lesbians, F/F, Kisses, Lesbian Happy Ending, Lesbian Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wrestling, lesbian fluff, lesbian love, lesbian story, lesbians in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halogensleep/pseuds/halogensleep
Summary: Prompt: Ten times they kissed and one time they didn’t.[Does what it says on the tin, lesbians! ONE-SHOT]





	ten times they kissed (and one time they didn't)

**Author's Note:**

> __  
>   
> [ACCOMPANYING SONG](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oho-q53uiv4)  
>   
>   
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW, THIS IS A VERY SMALL FANDOM AND I WANT TO CONTINUE BEING AS EXCITED AS POSSIBLE TO WRITE THEM!

I.  Becky stared at the laptop and looked happy and grief stricken, and Charlotte wasn’t sure how someone could be both things at once. Happy despite losing the title. Happy despite knowing she shouldn’t be. Happy and no longer the champion. But then she looked away from the laptop screen and saw Charlotte peering at her from the bathroom door, and just like that Charlotte got it.  
  
“All good things...” Becky just shrugged and closed the lid.  
  
“Not all good things,” Charlotte reminded and clambered on the bed next to her.  
  
She kissed her bruised knuckles, pulled the split-skin against her lips where they could find a little respite from their soreness. Charlotte closed her eyes and didn’t know how to take the carefully hidden hurt from Becky’s heart. Becky was so good at pretending it didn’t exist.  
  
“Is this your way of telling me I’ll always have you?” Becky seemed pleased with the thought.  
  
“I know I’m not a championship or a world title,” Charlotte almost apologised, a funny little grin forming on her face as she opened her eyes again. “But you can always count on me, sure.”  
  
“Mhm.” Becky tugged at the strings of her hoodie until Charlotte was on top of her. “You might not be a title belt but I can sure as hell sling you across my hips any time it takes your fancy—”  
  
“Relax,” Charlotte laughed and kissed her.

  
  
II.  There was a wrath to it, a measured sort of violence. Charlotte picked her up and slammed her into the wall, into the lip of the desk, wrestled her on to the bed and dove inside her jeans. Charlotte may have just won the title but this, the hand grabbing the back of her blonde hair, the ankles sitting on top of her sore shoulders as they wrangled with one another for dominance, was the real victory.  
  
“So does this officially make me the First Lady of the RAW Women’s Division?” Becky teased with wide, gleaming eyes as her bra flew across the room.  
  
Charlotte just about resisted the urge to laugh as she shoved her back down and kissed her.

  
  
III.  The room was dark and cool, the world outside teetering on the edge of daylight breaking. Barely conscious, Charlotte felt careful hands pull the blanket over her naked shoulders.  
  
“Love you.” A soft, weak, sleepy kiss was planted to her cheek.  
  
“Shmove-shmoo,” Charlotte teased back with a nasally-tone.  
  
  
  
IV.  The little mole on the side of her neck, Charlotte suddenly remembered.  
  
Regardless of her music hitting, of her titantron video going up on the screen, of her opponent waiting patiently in the ring for the match to start, Charlotte darted back through the curtain and grabbed her girlfriend. The kisses were a flurry, were a funny inconvenience for Becky that had her swatting and giggling in the clinch of Charlotte’s muscular arms.  
  
“There,” Charlotte grabbed her and kissed the mole on her neck again. “Sorry, I had to.”  
  
“You’re getting awfully cocky now we’ve told people,” Becky warned as she straightened herself, blushing.  
  
“Mhm, let’s talk about it later. Things to do, people to see.” Charlotte darted back through the curtain to her opponent who was no doubt getting antsy.  
  
  
  
V.  Becky is in love with the flat bits of muscle that stretch across the back of her shoulders. Charlotte sighed as the troublemaker nuzzled sleepily on her spine, a smile formed on her cheeks as she felt lips press lovingly against those muscles...

“Put that tongue back in your mouth!” Charlotte’s eyes cracked wide-open with shock.  
  
The sleeper hmph’d unhappily and did as she was told.  
  
“You’re no fun,” Becky sighed and settled down.  
  
  
  
VI.  “Charlotte, Charlotte!” Becky slurred in excitement as the hospital curtain was pulled back. “Come and meet my new best friend!” She pointed with her good hand at the nurse changing out her morphine bag.  
  
“Your new best friend, huh?” Charlotte tried her hardest not to laugh.  
  
She had watched backstage from gorilla position when the spot went wrong. The next thing she knew Becky was on the way to the hospital and she was quick on her heels in the rental car… right up until she took a wrong turn and got lost. The fear of the unknown became mind blowing. In her head, during the recourse, she turned a dislocated shoulder into a brain bleed. Before she reached the third set of traffic lights the few drops of blood that had been left on the canvas was thick puddles of the stuff. The panic grew and aggrandised itself as she sped through the city and got lost a little more for good measure.  
  
Now, stood here with eyes on Becky, she could finally breathe a sigh of relief. Despite the reset shoulder and the bruised cheek, it seemed the little scrappy one would live to cause trouble another day.  
  
“I love you this much.” Becky smiled dumbly and raised her nearly pinched thumb and finger with a happy sigh.  
  
“That doesn’t look like very much, dude.” Charlotte nodded at the half-millimeter gap.  
  
“Oh,” Becky glanced down at her hand, eyebrows wiggling at the state of things. “It isn’t very much at all, is it?” She looked back up at Charlotte with a troubled, guilty expression. “I love you a bit more than that, don’t worry.”  
  
“Well alright,” Charlotte put her purse down and sat on the edge of her bed. “I was so worried, honey. You need anything? Water, something to eat?” She rubbed her knee.  
  
“A voodoo doll,” Becky murmured and closed her eyes.  
  
“I really don’t want to ask the question.”  
  
“Ask it.”  
  
“Please don’t make me.”  
  
“Ask it.” Becky opened her eyes, and they glimmered with mischievousness.  
  
“Why do you need a voodoo—”  
  
“So I can finger it whenever I miss you!”  
  
Parents suddenly snapped around, covering little Jimmy’s ears while he waited for his tetanus shot. The nurse co-opted Charlotte’s embarrassment and gave her a little look of commiseration, as if to say, ‘It’s been like this since we gave her the morphine.’  
  
Charlotte pinched the bridge of her nose and raised her hand in defeat.  
  
“I’m going to need you to lower your tone,” she whispered at the giggly idiot in the bed.  
  
Becky flopped her head back and looked at the nurse, as if she was still a friendly ear to lean on in these times of trouble. “She’s very prudish,” Becky whispered.  
  
The nurse just laughed. “I’m sure you didn’t mean any harm.” She patted Becky’s hand and pulled back the snipped t-shirt to peer at the swelling on her shoulder. “The doctor will be back any second, you’re going to be very sore in the morning.”  
  
“So will she when I’m finished fingering her—”  
  
“Becky!” Charlotte snapped and glared. “Not now!”  
  
Becky smiled dumbly at the nurse, unbothered by Charlotte’s frustration. “Isn’t she the most beautiful girl you’ve ever seen?” she whispered, astounded by the fact.  
  
Charlotte didn’t know what to do with the whiplash from the sudden flattery.  
  
The nurse chuckled. “You shouldn’t be hard on yourself, you’re very pretty too!”  
  
“I know, I _am_ very pretty.” Becky agreed and turned around, looking at Charlotte with nothing but love in her eyes. “I’m just having a lot of lesbian feelings right now and it’s wonderful, Karen.”  
  
“My name is Shania.”  
  
“Right you are, Karen.” Becky closed her eyes and ignored the nurse.  
  
Charlotte just shook her head and tried not to laugh. She gave the nurse an apologetic look, but she didn’t seem to mind at all, instead she just smirked and finished up what she was doing.  
  
“I’ll give you guys some privacy.” The nurse clipped the chart on the end of the bed and closed the curtain behind herself.  
  
“Remember Karen,” Becky called after her. “Free tickets to Wrestlemania for your grandfather. I didn’t forget you said he was a big wrestling fan. I’ll have my people call yours.” She lifted a lazy eyebrow and pointed at her.  
  
“That’s very sweet of you honey but like I said the last three times you offered he’s been dead for twenty-seven years, I’ve got grandchildren of my own now.” The nurse smiled and finished closing the curtain. “Oh,” she peeked back around. “Thank you for signing something for my husband though, he’s such a big fan of The Dude!” She exaggerated her pleased smile.  
  
“Anything for my fans.” Becky fist bumped her heart.  
  
Charlotte looked at the nurse with a look of confused disbelief, waiting for the other shoe to drop. The nurse just paused and chewed the corner of her mouth, leaning in towards Charlotte.  
  
“She was upset that you weren’t here and nobody knew who she was, something about being a wrestler?” The nurse kept her tone quiet. “The other nurses have taken turns letting her sign things and take pictures with them so she didn’t get too disruptive. The morphine will wear off in a little while, if she tells you she’s a professional wrestler just go along with it.” She winked.  
  
Charlotte felt a rush of air leave her nostrils with the funniness of it.  
  
“Thank you,” Charlotte let the nurse get on her way.  
  
She turned and looked at her girlfriend, who she couldn’t wait to embarrass with recounts of this night for years to come, maybe even decades. Becky was fast asleep, her head flopping forward on to her chest like a snoozing baby.  
  
“I love you, idiot.” Charlotte shook her head.  
  
There was no reply, but Becky lifted a sleepy finger and tapped the side of her jaw.  
  
“You want me to kiss you?” Charlotte felt her heart swell with the adorableness of it.  
  
“I want you to sit on my face and grind so hard it breaks my neck,” Becky replied too loudly.  
  
Charlotte threw herself back against the chair in exasperation and tossed her hands in the air, allowing them to fall back down and loudly thud against her thighs. She looked at the curtain, then looked at the ceiling, shaking her head in disapproval because the nurse might not have recognised them but little Jimmy and his parents certainly did and that was a whole heap of trouble just waiting to happen.  
  
“Well now you get neither of those things,” she glared at her girlfriend.  
  
Becky didn’t reply, she was fast asleep.

  
  
VII.  Outside in the streets of the city, there was a constant rush, a bluster of people, a symphony of papping cars, an entire world busying itself with the start of another day. The sleeper had arisen with whimpers and uncomfortable noises, her shoulder throbbing and sore just like the doctors promised.  
  
Charlotte held her gently and told her nothing about what had happened.  
  
The kisses were plentiful and pressed everywhere on top of her ginger head.

  
  
VIII.  They were booked to turn on the christmas lights at a town hall just outside of Dayton as part of a fan vote competition. It wasn’t glamorous, Becky didn’t need it to be, her shoulder was cleared for in-ring duties and this combined with that was more than enough for a merry christmas.  
  
To add enthusiasm to her good mood, Charlotte stood behind her and nuzzled the small freckles below the curl of baby hairs on the nape of her cold neck. Becky leaned back and warmed up the nuzzler’s nose while Roman spoke on the microphone.  
  
“Don’t think I can’t see what you’re doing,” Naomi warned quietly. “You guys promised you wouldn’t rub it in my face while Jimmy is out of town. Stop being cute.”  
  
Charlotte just giggled and slung her arms around Becky’s belly, her lips finding a spot right below her ear.  
  
“You hear that?” She pecked and kissed. “We’re cute.”  
  
  
  
IX.  A title is back in her hands, right where it was supposed to be all along. Becky launched it above her head the entire proud walk up the ramp and out of eyesight.  
  
The first person she wanted to gush to wasn’t there. Becky looked around, nodding and thanking the well-wishing colleagues who stopped to congratulate her, her eyes scanning for Charlotte… and then the realisation suddenly hit. She stopped what she was doing and looked at the curtains, waiting for Charlotte to follow backstage from the ring where she had just dropped the championship in front of a packed stadium of cheering fans.  
  
“There’s my girl!” Charlotte appeared with a grin, wiping the sweat off of her brow. There wasn’t a single ounce of resentment in her eyes, just overwhelming pride. “You know, red looks very good on you.” She nodded at the strap slung over Becky’s shoulder.  
  
Becky ran at her.  
  
“Easy!” Charlotte chuckled into the weight of the kiss. “You busted me up out there, you’ve got to be careful with me!” She joked, nibbling and gobbling Becky’s lips.  
  
“I love you,” Becky whispered and cuddled. “I love you so much, thank you, thank you for the greatest match.”  
  
“Anything for my girl,” Charlotte sighed and rubbed her spine.

  
  
X.  Becky peered up and felt herself grow clammy and nervous.  
  
The prolonged silence didn’t serve to help things. Charlotte just blinked, quiet and staring, processing and thinking, breathing and nodding slightly. Becky wasn’t sure if it was an affirmative nod or just an automatic function of her body.  
  
“Well?” Becky whispered with a raised eyebrow and glanced down to the ring carefully cradled by her fingertips. “Will you?”  
  
Charlotte dove and kissed her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

[Follow me pls](http://halogensleep.tumblr.com) OR [Find fun stuff here](http://patreon.com/halogensleep)


End file.
